narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Calm Before the Storm
Recap :The World has been divided into three nations, the Shadow Empire, the Sun Universe, and the Soviet Federation. The story follows Kouhei Hyuga, a 14 year old and Senna Kurosaki, another 14 year old in their quest to liberate their home from Emperor Sasuke Aizen. The two meet with the 2 Yonkou of the past, Seireitou Hyuga and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Thye have trained their bodies and minds to their limits to prepare for the confrontation against Aizen. At the same time, The Order of the Yasuragindou, led by Suzaku Hyuga has been making preparations for the war. Our story begins at 2 days before the invasion... Preparations: 2 Days Before the War Senna strolled throught the streets of a town in the Sun Universe. She sighed as she looked over the area. So many peoples lives ruined by Aizens grip. Not to mention that Hikaru was nowhere to be seen after Kaguya had insulted him, deeply. She wondered where he could have gone. She shrugged and thought of the past events. Now 26, Senna was a full fledged warrior, skilled in swordsmanship, and a master of the Kagirinaigan. She had also learned the first 2 levels of Shukai when she trained with Hikaru and Mizu. She then felt a prickle on her back and turned to see Kouhei Hyuga behind her. She then said, "Would you quit that?" Kouhei smirked, "Quit what? Breathing?" Senna sighed, then she embraced Kouhei. She smiled and asked, "So what's the news..." She looked at Kouhei sarcastically, "General Hyuga?" Kouhei smiled, "Our armies are assembling at the Kyushu front, but we need ot attend a war meeting with CEO Suzaku.. so lets go..." he replied to her. Senna sighed, "No thanks." She turned away and thought, I still need to search for Hikaru. "He's still lost?" he asked as he sighed, "Fine, then ill go to the meeting..." he replied as he disappeared from sight. Yasuragindou Council Meeting At the meeting, Annon sat at the front as his generals were all sitting horizontally across from him. Inbetween them was a giant map of the world. "Urh... when will that Kouhei brat get here?!" yelled out Zhou. Mizu sighed, "Have some patience kid..." He twirled his sword and looked to Kaguya, "I'm only here in Hikaru's stead, bitch, so don't expect me to do anyhting important." Zhou scoffed, as Kouhei then walked in, "Sorry im late..." he stated as Annon replied, "Its alright, General Hyuga, your report?" he asked "All the troops are prepared for the invasion," replied Kouhei, "But um...there are a few problems." Suzaku raised an eyebrow, "Problems? What kinda problems?" he asked Kouhei looked down, "My lieutenant's morale is not what it should be due to the abscence of councilmember Hikaru. Also, due to his abscence, Hikaru's group under my command, aren't unprepared for the fight ahead. They are vital to destroying the defenses around Narita." "Ah-uh...well, you see, my plans have changed somewhat... Narita will take time in liberating.... and if we hold no forts in the Shadow Empire, an invasion will not be possible... so here is what im suggesting.." he began, walking over to the map of the earth. "We storm Kyushu, Aizen's indoctorization city and stike at the core of his military. By doing this, not only will he possess influence in the Empire but also have a place to regroup to retake Narita... do we all agree with my proposal?" he asked. Mizu sighed and said, "Sounds lame..." "Shut it, General Mizu!" retorted Zhou as Annon replied, "Its quite alright, but no offense, Mizu-kohai but your in no position, seeing as you dont ever have any good ideas..." he said as he turned his attention to Kouhei and Zhou, "What do you two think?" he asked. Mizu grabbed Annon by his neck and said, "I'm so sorry, could you repeat that? Or should I teach you some manners, you child..." "Now now, boys, no fighting..." said a visitor Annon smirked as Mizu's arm was cut off clean, "Repeat what, Mizu-kohai?" he asked, kicking Mizu's cut-off arm away from Mizu. He then turned to Kouhei, "Tell the troops stationed in Shikire Island to move to the Kyushu ghettos, understand General Hyuga?" he asked Mizu smirked and looked at his arm on the floor. He picked it up and put it up to where it was cut off. It healed instantly. He turned away and said, "Good one...The old cutting of the arm schtick. Nice. I barely felt the sword cut me." Mizu smiled , "Your doing well kid." He then said as he exited, "Kaguya, listen to me." Kaguya stared at Mizu with exited eyes, "Yes, Mizu-kun?" he asked. Mizu sighed and said, "When you insulted Hikaru when you called him a terrible wrrior because he didn't join the resistance, you cut deeply into him, leaving a horrible wound on his heart. And to add that mask face there..." He pointed to Annon. "Is better than Hikaru, was a complete childish, and morbidly foolish comment on your part." Kaguya scoffed, "He's a wimp if a little comment like that got to him and also... its true, Master Annon is better, he is willing to fight for his people's future and Hikaru doesnt even care enough to even help!" she retorted. Mizu scowled and said, "Hikaru has done more than you can imagine..." He looked the girl straight in the eye. "It is not Annon's destiny to take down Aizen. It rest on the shoulders of someone else..." He then coldly said, "Hikaru has lived for over a thousand years, A THOUSAND YEARS!!! Your puny human mind cannot comprehend that amount of time. He has been the teacher to generations of fighters, and he has helped many people. His purpose in this war is not to destroy Aizen. Hell, it isn't worth explaining to you of all people." He turned away and finished, "We have plenty of time before the invasion. If you want Kaguya, I can find Hikaru, and he can prove he is stronger than Annon." "I wouldn't if I were you," said Scarr "Shut it, Scarr-kohai!" yelled Kaguya as she faced Mizu, "We have no time to fight eachother, our main concern is to defeat Aizen!" she replied as Annon walked over, "Mizu-sempai, could you retrieve Hikaru and tell him to meet me in the Sakuradite Mines" he asked. "Way ahead of you," said a familiar voice. Hikaru was sitting in the window and asked, "So, should I fight Annon then?" Aw, shit. Another uber-power battle. thought the kitsune. As he walked away, he teased "You can do what you want, but Annon's no match for Hikaru-san..." Annon sighed, "No, i need to discuss with you something of importance reguarding Minkai Zokatakei." he began. Hikaru looked at Annon strangely and then said, "I know a better place." He put his hand on Annon's shoulder and teleported away. In the core of Shadow Island Annon followed Hikaru deep into Shadow Island where he finally removed his mask, revealing Suzaku's face. "Now then, reguarding Minkai Zokatakei...." he began. "What about Minkies?" asked Hikaru. Suzaku sighed, "Well.... my father told me that besides himself, there were two others that weilded the legendary Blades of Absolute Creation, Haizo Hyuga has dropped off the face of the earth, leaving only Minkai Zokatakei, the man with Soul Edge.... I was hoping that he could join the Knights in our invasion..." he continued as a familiar presence appeared. "That wont work, you see, Minkai is on his own side, the only time he'll ever join one side is if they offer him beer and the only time he'll switch sides is if the other side offers him more beer." Seireitou stated. Hikaru sighed and said, "Well, I'll have Mizu talk to him then." Suzaku smiled, "Gotcha" as Seireitou then faced Hikaru, "I just came to tell you that Senna has been looking for you, you better go to her... and also, you better join the resistance Hikaru, your cell refuses to engage because of you" he stated as he teleported away, leaving Hikaru and Suzaku. Hikaru sighed, "Guess my plan failed..." "What plan?" asked Suzaku. "I wanted to test my cell to see if they could adapt to the situation of me being gone, but," He scratched his head and said, "I guess it didn't work..." In the base: Hikaru's Squad One of the soldiers toyed with his gun. It had been since 0900 hours last week that Hikaru had left. Ryuka Uchiha was assigned to keep the squad in order, but it wasn't going well. Ryuka twitched, annoyed at the soldier toying with his gun. "Stop playing with your own weapon for cryin' out loud." He said, folding his arms. "It makes you look like an idiot with a toy." Hikaru's Plan